Dreams And Reality
by ReadingIsSexy15
Summary: Two-shot, Clary has an interesting dream, that turns into something else. Major Lemon s
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own mortal instruments. I only play with the characters. Now I wrote this because there was only two other Luke/Clary stories. and one of them was MINE! So if anyone else can please write another! I would love you forever!**

I was in the school library. My math teacher, Mr. Garroway, was giving me private tutoring sessions because I was failing math. Miserably.

Mr. Garroway was young, fresh out of college, and incredibly sexy. All of the girls in math class had huge crushes on him. Except for me, I didn't see the big deal. So what? A fucking male teacher! And BOOM teenage hormone explosion.

We were in the middle of discussing the py something or other that has to do with triangles, when I dropped my pencil. As I bent to pick it up, I kicked it and it rolled under his seat. When I finally got to it, I accidently rubbed his leg. Well, stroked. Accidently. On purpose. I accidently on purpose stroked his leg.

He, being the dorky teacher he was, blushed bright pink. I had to contain myself from laughing. I made it my mission to accidently on purpose touch him whenever I had the chance.

Finally he reacted. He reached in front of me, and stroked my collar bone. I shivered and I could tell my eyes had dilated. It was like taking a hit off a drug. That one touch made my eyes narrow into slits and lean into his hand.

He stroked from one side of my collar bone, across the top of my chest to the other one. Tingles went down straight to my pussy. I could feel myself getting wet, and all he was doing was touching my collar bone!

I looked at him pleadingly, begging him with my eyes to touch me again. He stood up and pulled me to the back of the library, even though no one was there, just to make sure no one saw us.

He pushed me up against the shelves and pressed himself on me. He gripped my chin in his hand and made me look in his eyes.

" Are you a virgin Clary?" he asked.

" Nn n n no" I stuttered back at him.

He looked almost disappointed. He removed his hand from my chin and ran it down my neck to my breasts. He outlined my chest with one hand, slowly and carefully like he was memorizing every detail with his fingers. I shuddered again under his touch. I could barely think, let alone talk. I decided he could do whatever he wanted with me. I wanted him. Badly.

He smiled at my shivers. He slowly reached the hem of my shirt and pulled it up off me, exposing my bra. He leaned him and ran his nose along my collar bone. My damned collar bone. Never have I been so sexually attuned to my collarbone before.

Mr. Garroway stretched his arm behind me and unhooked my bra with one hand. Where the hell did he learn to do that? My dorky, nerdy teacher could unhook bras with one hand. He slid it off me, the cold air making my nipples hard. My bra dropped to the floor and he ran his hands down my sides to my hips and just held me, staring at my chest.

I felt uncomfortable and self- conscious with his staring, but I didn't dare move a muscle. I was going to let him do whatever he wanted.

He moved his hand to my breast, stroking around it in circles, getting smaller and smaller towards my nipple. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes, lost in the feeling. Suddenly he pinched my hard nipple and my eyes shot open and I let out a moan, involuntarily arching my back. He chuckled at me.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson Miss Fray. I'm going to teach you all about pleasure."

He leaned down and licked my nipple, while picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, that every time you look at me in class you'll blush."

He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, letting me see his sculpted chest. Who would have thought my nerdy math teacher had an eight pack.

I reached out and ran my fingernails over his nipple. He closed his eyes and growled. The sound traveled from my ears down to my pussy.

"It's about you right now Miss Fray. Don't act up again."

He reached under my mini skirt and grabbed the edge of my panties, pulling them off me and kneeling down in front of me. He looked under my skirt at my soaking wet pussy. Examining me. He reached up and spread apart my pussy lips while leaning in and sniffing, his nose on my clit.

"You smell so delicious; I could eat you right up. You know what? I think I will."

He dove into my pussy like a starving animal, licking and sucking up my juices. He tongue fucked my core, licking all he could get. His nose was rubbing against my clit, driving me wild. I was bucking into his face, alternating between pulling his hair and gripping the books shelves behind me, moaning and panting.

He paused for a moment and looked up at my face.

" Did the boy you fucked who took your virginity do this for you? Did his tongue fuck you like this? Did he show you this kind of pleasure?"

I shook my head.

"He didn't know what he was missing. I could do this all day."

He then took one long lick up my pussy stopping at my clit, and began rubbing it with his tongue. I felt his finger slide into my tight entrance, and then another. Soon he was pumping his fingers in and out of me, curling them inside me, feeling up my walls. Just before I was about to cum he switched again and tongued my pussy, rubbing my clit with his thumb, until I came in his face, biting my lip trying to keep in my squeals. He slurped up my cum, licking me clean until he was satisfied he got all of it.

He stood up and unbuckled his belt, and yanked down his pants. I saw the bulge in the front of his boxers, straining to get free. I was getting wet all over again. I wanted him inside me.

I hooked my fingers in his boxers and pulled down, springing his large erection free. I moaned at the sight of it.

He picked me up against the shelves and placed the head at my entrance, running it back and forth, teasing me. My hips thrust forward trying to get some friction.

Suddenly, in one motion, he thrust all the way in me, filling me completely. I started writhing on him, I was so full. He began moving, pulling out slowly and then thrusting into me fast and hard, then slowly pulling out again.

"Faster! Please! As hard as you can!" I cried.

He obliged, pounding into me. Jackknifing. Going deep inside me. I was panting, scratching his back. One thrust was so deep I bit the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He hissed at the pain and went even harder.

"Did that boy fuck you like this? Did he pound into your perfect pussy like there was no tomorrow?"

"No!" I shouted, "No one but you could fuck me like this!"

" Who do you belong too? Who are you going to come to when you need pleasure from now on? Who are you going to let teach you everything you need to know about pleasure from now on?"

"You! I belong to you! I will come to you! Only you!

"Good." He smirked at me, and ran his hand across my collar bone.

Well that did it. I screamed, my orgasm taking over my body, shaking uncontrollably...

and I sat up gasping in my bed. Sweet covered me, and my panties were soaking wet. Whoa. I thought to myself. No other words describe it. And then it hit me. I just had a wet dream about my stepfather. About Luke! The man married to my mother! who practically helped raise me! But I don't feel any guilt at all. It was too wonderful to feel guilty about. I reveled in this small sin.

**Please hit that review button! And check out my other story, Animal!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Mortal Instruments...blah blah blah. I just make them have sex.**

I was already soaking wet from the dream. I desperately needed to relieve the ache in-between my legs. My hand slid, almost of his own accord, down my stomach to my core. My fingers hesitantly brushed my clit, a small moan made its way out of me. I grabbed my panties and pulled them down my legs, kicking them completely off me.

"Luke, please", I whispered under my breath.

"I want you so bad."

I began rubbing my clit furiously, panting Luke's name. Aching to feel him inside me. I slid one finger into my tight core and moaned louder than before. I began pumping my finger furiously in my core with one hand, and I circled my clit with the other. I pinched my clit and screeched out loud, I had to stop and cover my mouth, Nervous that someone heard me. I glanced at the clock and quickly dismissed the notion. No one could hear me at 4 in the morning. I quickly resumed my ministrations. Trying so hard to reach my climax.

I was going as hard as I could, saying Luke's name louder and louder.

"Clary?"

My eyes shot open and I sat up, my heart beating furiously. Luke was standing in the doorway, his eyes wide open, staring at me. I couldn't help myself as I scanned down his body. He obviously had just woken up. His hair was all tousled; he didn't have a shirt on. Just a pair of baggy pajama pants. I enjoyed the sight of his well-toned abs immensely. My eyes went lower, and I was shocked to see the prominent bulge in the front of his pants.

"Clary? Were you just...were you just doing what I think you were doing?"

"Um that depends on what you were thinking." I said shakily.

He walked towards me hesitantly.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about Clary."

"Luke, I…..I can explain…"

"Just tell me one thing Clary, was it my name you were saying?"

I looked down and sighed, ashamed.

"Yes Luke, It's just that….."

"I thought so." He interrupted me.

Faster than I could process, he jumped on me and pushed me down on the bed, hovering over me, his face inches from mine. He reached up and stroked the side of my face, his thumb rubbing my lips.

"So you were chanting my name while you were touching yourself? Were you imagining me fucking you Clary?" He whispered, his breath fanning out across my face.

"Y yes" I replied, my body trembling under his touch.

"Oh god." He leaned down and put his face in the crook of my neck and breathed in deeply. "Do you know how bad I want you right now Clary?" He mumbled in my neck.

"I want you too" I whispered into his ear. "Please Luke. Take me. Right now."

"Clary I want to. I want to take you right now. I want to be inside you. But we can't. You know that."

"Luke, we can. Please."

"Clary I…"

"Please!" I moaned in his ear, bucking my bare pussy against his bulge.

He looked down and realized I wasn't wearing any underwear. I think that did it for him, because with a gasp he shoved his mouth on mine, kissing me hungrily. His hand crept down to my pussy and his fingers made their way to my clit immediately, rubbing and pinching.

"Oh god Luke! This is way better than my hand!"

He chuckled at me and slid a finger into my hole, and began pumping mercilessly. I was struggling to keep quiet, arching my back, pushing my hips up towards his hand.

"Enough foreplay Luke. I want you Inside me. Right fucking now." I said, gasping.

"Are you sure Clary? Do you really want this?"

I gave him a look like he was insane for even asking.

"Okay, okay. Just making sure."

He pulled his pajama pants down and his erection sprang free. He guided it to my entrance, and in one swift motion he plunged into me.

"LUKE!" I screamed out, no longer able to contain my moans. He put a hand over my mouth to silence me, while thrusting into my pussy.

Finally, when I quieted down some, he let go of my mouth.

"You feel so good wrapped around me." He whispered in my ear. "You are so fucking tight Clary!"

He began pounding faster and faster. He lifter my leg over his shoulder and thrust into me at a new angle, hitting my G-spot.

"Yessssss. Yessssss" I hissed at him through my clenched teeth.

"I'm so close Clary, I am so fucking close. Cum with Me." he growled in my ear. He began rubbing my clit with his thumb, trying to get me to climax. His thrusts were short and erratic.

I came, writhing under him. As soon as my pussy began milking him he came too, a keening, rumbling sound coming from his chest.

He collapsed exhausted on top of me. We were both breathing hard, trying to catch our breath. He rolled over so I was on his chest. His arms wrapped around me.

"Thank you." I whispered to him, my eyelids getting heavy.

"No, thank you." He said, nuzzling the top of my head.

THE END

**Review pleaaaase.**


End file.
